The Wrong thing to do
by xoExoMxo
Summary: One-Shot, I'll exstend if enough people encourage me to. Bella har run away from her parents and friends, she doesn't trust, but then wakes up in a hospital 4 months pregnant, with her ex sitting at the side of her bed will she take him back?
1. Chapter 1

Where to begin this story; and where to begin my life? I'm 18 living alone in New York City, no friends no family to help me. I ran from the help I would get, and now, I'm alone.

The small 2 bed roomed apartment I am able to rent out for a year with the money I've being saving since I was sixteen working as a Library assistant. The rents cheep, thank god! I needed a two bedroom apartment for my little peanut, which is inside of me.

Two weeks ago I was home, in Forks sitting on my toilet lid hugging my knees in anticipation for, one line or two was the deciding point of what would happen next. Also what the boy would do. I remember when I told him.

_It wasn't late, but it wasn't early either, this was how I knew he would be at his parent's house._

_I knocked on the sliding French doors and stepped in, I was always welcome here, because it was my best friend's house also, Alice, even though, she's 3 years younger we're still bestest of friend no one could bet her._

"_Hi Guys," I smiled at them all, they were all sitting in front of the T.V. watching a sitcom I wasn't interested in that at that point though. "Errrm, um... Can I speak to you Edward, for a minute?"_

_I stuttered nervously, I was scared of how this was going to pan out._

"_Yeah sure, let's go in the garden." He smiled gently, being the gentle man I knew. We slipped back out of the French doors and in to the dimly lit garden._

"_I have some news; I'm not sure whether it'll be good or bad news depending on your perspective." I smiled slightly, hoping he would take it well. "I'm pregnant Edward, and I have no clue what to do, my parents are going to catch on soon enough, and you had to be the first person to know seen as your the farther." I felt the tears overflow down my cheeks, and I started sobbing relentlessly. "I don't know what to do!" I cried harder, he didn't comfort me, I knew what that meant. He wasn't going to support me, he wasn't going to help. He didn't want to end up like his older brother._

"_NO," he roared at me, "how, why? We used protection, you're on the pill." He cried desperate for an excuse out of this._

"_Nothings 100%, you should know that." I said quietly, "However it's obvious you don't want, or need this in your life right now." Tear we're flowing in a steady stream now I knew what I had to do, "You just carry on with your life as you planned it, and I will disappear. You'll never have to see or hear from me again." I smiled up at him, despite my tears; I wiped them away and walked into his house._

"_Alice," I called, "can I speak to you for a second?" I smiled, they knew I'd being crying but they didn't know the cause, when Edward past us she shot daggers at him._

_When we finally reached the garden, she slipped into the swinging bench. "Honey, what's the matter?" She smiled sympathetically._

"_I'm leaving," I blurted, her face went from sympathetic, to angry, o sad. "I can't stay anymore."_

"_What! Why do you have to leave?" She cried, holding onto my arm desperately, as if I was about to disappear right now._

"_I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't' tell anyone you got it!" She nodded, desperately. "Me and you brother, have a thing, we always have as you know. But well this time it went farther than usual, and, well now it's become more complicated, and Edward doesn't want to be a part of that, so I'm stuck alone and it would be better for my reputation and for my heart if I just left." I was crying into her shoulder quiet heavily now._

"_Honey," She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her through my sobs, "are... are you pregnant, with my brothers...?" I nodded into her shoulder, as it got harder for me to breath around my sobs. "Oh, honey! You don't have to leave because of that self obsessed idiot!" But instead of listening to her, I ran the next day too ashamed of what had happened. I changed my name from Bella Swan, to Roxanne Ferrell, a completely new name for a new life._

_I'm now in New York trying to start fresh._

Most days, I get up go to work come back, write something I wish would become good material for a book and then, go to bed.

I worked behind a bar it was interesting, you got to listen in on conversations and couldn't avoid it. A lot of the guys there like to flirt with me, seen as I have to wear short shorts and a tight tank top, the other bartender there, was adamant I would go out with him at some point, I remember my first day. My co worker Jacob tried to pick me up.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" He asked. I frowned surly he could do better than a pick up line from friends.

"Really, that line Matt LeBlanc's line from friends." I smirked, hoping he would just walk off at that statement knowing he wouldn't be getting any from me.

"Oh, come on sweetie no need to go all sour on me!" He smiled what I think was supposed to make him look seductive, but instead it made him look constipated.

"Oh honey I'm sorry." I flicked my hair and walked off, not wanting anything to do with another boy after what is all ready multiplying in cells in my womb right now.

After that every day was the same, want to catch a drink until finally after 2 months, a girl came in.

"Hey honey," she smiled sweetly at Jacob. Then nodded her head in my direction, to be polite.

"Hey darling I was just about to call you, how are you I've missed you terribly. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up from the air port." He smiled obviously in love, but that wasn't enough to stay loyal to her. He went over and pecked her on the cheek. He then went back into the kitchen to finish off an order. I quickly scurried to walk past her.

"You know he's tried to pick me up and I've seen him go home countless times with other women how long have you being dating him?" I stopped at her table making it look like I had spilt some of the drink I'd just given her.

"Six months, I've been in Italy for three." She smiled sadly. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Be thankful you're not pregnant," I said quietly, not meant for her ears but she had heard she looked at me, surprised. I just laughed and walked behind the bar again.

"What's your name?" She asked wanting to know me, "My name's Rosalie." I looked Rosalie up and down taking her in. She was blond, her hair cut so it fell to just below her shoulder blades, it was straight, and her jade eyes would cut straight through you if you were to get on the wrong side of her.

"Roxanne, but call me Roxy," I said.

"So I'm guessing Washington, is that where you ran from, from the farther of your child?" She exclaimed, over excited about working out my past. I just nodded slowly, trying to calm her with my eyes.

"What actually happened...?" She waited for a reply and then realised how inconsiderate she'd been, "or do you not want to talk about it?" I nodded quickly at this; I didn't know her well enough to trust her just yet.

Soon after Jacob walked out of the kitchen, and my shift was over in two minutes anyway, but I wanted to see this, so I didn't clock myself out yet.

She walked calmly up to Jacob an evil smile playing on her lips. As she reached him her hands trailed up his chest, to his cheeks, as Jacob leaned in for a kiss she stepped out of his arms. She brought her arm back and slapped him across the face. The shocked expression was priceless I quickly snapped a shot on my phone, already having it out to check if I had any texts I had one from an unknown caller...

"Hey, Roxy when you off work I want to get to know you!" Rosalie called not looking away from Jacob a deathly glare still evident on her face.

"Now," I quickly scrambled to clock out and grabbed my coat at her side within a minute. "Let's go!" I smirked at Jacob, which that should make him leave me alone.

We went out of the door into the dimly lit street and over to her car, it as a deep blue it looked sleek and gorgeous, I'd love a car like this though at the moment I can't afford it and I still need to afford all of the baby stuff.

"I think I trust you enough to tell you my story do you want to go to mine or yours?" I said shakily, I'd only been alone for two months. I was exhausted from working so hard I had two jobs, one through the day until 6 in the evening and then straight to the bar for seven luckily they were only a few blocks away from each other.

"Slumber party!" She called, "but thanks for trusting me enough!" Rosalie was an easily excitable girl, though not as excitable as Alice, and to be completely honest she scared me slightly, though she seemed like a nice girl, a girl who was a good friend.

When we got to her 4 bedroom apartment, all with on suits, walk in closets, with a joint kitchen dining set, and a massive living room, I sat on the couch while she fixed us some drinks, she had wine I had lemonade.

"Well, it all started in year 7, um I'm not sure what grade that would be here but I was 11." I sighed, "I fell for a boy who went dancing with me, I'd been friends with his little sister for quite some time, however not quite as excessively as when we grew up, we were joint at the hip from the age of 13 well she was 10. But me and Edward dated for a while and then we had a break, we started messing around never going further than kissing and touching but one tipsy mistake and it came crashing down, I fell pregnant and he didn't want or need it in his life his sister found out, and most likely kicked his ass and told his mum who most likely kicked his ass as did his older brother who had had a child at this age too." My phone sprung to life on the table making me jump, it was an unknown number so I picked it up,

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Bella? Bella is that you are you okay?" Edward's voice came down the phone burst into tears and through the phone on the couch, Rosalie picked it up.

"Hello?... Yes... It's her friend... Um we're in New York City... Why do you keep calling Roxy, Bella...? Oh okay I get it now... so you're the idiot who knocked her up and sent her on her way are you?... don't you dare say that... what did you expect, she's having a child she has to do what's right for her and the baby now and to be honest, you're the kind of person I'd want my child kept away from." She hung the phone up and hugged me. "Oh Bella, It'll be okay."

"Want to know the worst part?" She smiled and nodded, "I still love him, and I always will..." after that it faded to black nothing ever, came back for a while I heard voices and finally, it all cleared I was awake again, and in a lot of pain...

"OH, thank god!" Edward was standing at the side of the bed, I looked at myself I looked to be about 5-6 months pregnant. "Bella I've missed you so much I'm sorry I will never leave you or the babies, I know what it's like to not have you with me the pain is unbearable you area with me for life your never leaving me again you got this."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 2 month honey and I've never left this room well except to shower and even then I've stayed in the hospital." I smiled.

"I love you Edward never leave me again!"


	2. AN for Maddy

**When you get too stressed you faint and occasionally it can lead to being comatose I think I'm not an expert but I have fainted from stress before, and having the babies would just make her faint even worse don't you think?**

**xoExoMxo**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: wow, the response I've had the last time I put a message up was pretty amazing thank you all, though I shall not be continuing all now, I will try and write a chapter for one story, every fortnight.

Please vote on my Profile for which story you would like me to finish first.

I'm glad you all enjoy my stories, n(even though I think they are rubbish,) I wish you all a merry Christmas, and the poll will be closing on January 10th, and the first update will be at least up by the 24th at the latest.

Well thank you all for follows favourites and reviews.

xoExoMxo

(P.S. Does anyone else find it difficult to type with false nails on?)


End file.
